The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for adding pigmentation to concrete mix.
In the mixing of concrete, there are two basic approaches. The first is the batch process which causes the concrete to be mixed in batches. A typical example of the batch process is the use of cement trucks which carry batches of the concrete and which mix the concrete during transport.
The other method of processing concrete is the continuous method. In the continuous method, the concrete is continuously added to a conveyor which delivers the mixture of concrete and other materials to an auger mixer. The auger mixer then mixes the materials and discharges the mixed concrete continuously. A typical example of a continuous method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,890.
In either the continuous method or the batch method it is desirable on occasion to add pigmentation to the concrete mixture before it is mixed. Pigmentation materials are very difficult to handle because they are often finely divided particles which compact and which are difficult to handle.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for adding pigmentation to concrete mix.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for adding pigmentation to concrete mix wherein a hopper and two augers are provided for loosening and dispensing the pigmentation material.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for adding pigmentation to concrete mix wherein the augers or rotors include helical ribbon flighting having a central opening therein.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for adding pigmentation to concrete mix wherein the hopper or bin includes sloped edges which converge toward a bottom auger or rotor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for adding pigmentation to concrete mix wherein a tube extends from the lower end of the hopper and an auger has a portion extending within the tube and a portion extending within the hopper.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for adding pigmentation to concrete mix which is efficient in operation and which is simple and easy to manufacture.